


[Podfic] Is This Supposed To Be Group Work?

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever. It's okay. So, Stiles walked in on Isaac and Derek, the person carrying his unborn child, all snuggled up nice and intimate in his bed. No problem right? And even if there were, Stiles is totally the bigger man so he's cool with that. He's fine with everything. No he is. He's totally fine. See how fine he is? He's awesome. Everything's just. Freaking. Fracking. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Is This Supposed To Be Group Work?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is This Supposed To Be Group Work?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691104) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 36:08  
**File Size:** 38.8 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013022001.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b)

ETA: **This podfic contains a possibly triggering scene** that involves Derek aggressively breaking things and punching a wall. Something that might be considered non-person-directed domestic violence.


End file.
